13
by wynneee15
Summary: "seharusnya kalian tidak usah kembali, kalian sudah meninggalkan kami, tanpa memikirkan perasaan kami, terutama perasaanku sebagai pemimpin kalian disini" .. ….. "sekarang kalian seenaknya kembali kesini HAH ?" lanjut leeteuk hyung dengan nada yang lebih tinggi / kibum dan hankyung kembali ?tapi mengapa leeteuk marah ?/ READ N REVIEW


**Annyeong ^^ .. wynne hadiiiiirrrrr bawa ff baruuuu **** ..**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun & member junior**

**Genre : Friendship **

**Rate : K**

**RnR ~**

**Don't Like Don't Read ~**

Super Junior – itulah kami , group boyband yang beranggotakan 13 member, yyaahhh meskipun sekarang kami sudah tidak ber-13 tapi kami akan tetap menjadi group yang beranggotakan 13 member yang telah dikenal banyak orang terutama elf .. Saat ini kami memiliki banyak kesibukan masing-masing yang mengakibatkan intensitas pertemuan kami sangatlah singkat, tapi itu tidak membuat kami semakin menjauh, karena kami memiliki cara masing-masing agar tetap selalu bersama.

Saya Cho Kyuhyun , seorang maknae sekaligus member terakhir yang bergabung dengan super junior, aku sangat menyayangi para hyung-ku dan aku memiliki cara sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa sayangku ini kepada para hyung-ku ,yyahhh walaupun dengan cara menunjukkan ke-evil-an yang aku miliki ^^ ..dan aku tahu bahwa para hyung-ku itu sangat-sangat menyayangiku, aku tahu itu dari bagaimana sikap mereka menjaga dan memperhatikanku .

Pagi ini aku berusaha membuka mataku yang terasa masih sangat enggan untuk terbuka , aku mencoba menyesuaikan mataku yang masih sulit untuk mencerna keadaan di pagi ini ,hhaahhh kurasakan kantuk yang amat teramat sangat. Aku mencoba memaksakan tubuhku ini agar terbangun , ku edarkan pandanganku di sekeliling kamar ini ,sepiii , sepiii , tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar ini, dengan langkah yang tergopoh-gopoh aku mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar ..

"hhhhyyyuuuuuuuunnngggggg " teriakku seraya menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal dan lebih tepatnya dengan mataku yang masih sangat enggan untuk terbuka lebar ..

"hhyyuuuuuunnnnngggggg" teriakku lagi saat kurasa tak ada jawaban ..

"aaiiiissshhhh .. sepertinya mereka meninggalkanku disini sendiri" umpatku..

Aku berjalan menuju ruang makan , aku duduk di sebuah kursi dengan malas-malasan sampai aku menemukan sebuah kertas yang tersimpan di meja makan ..dan tampaknya itu sebuah memo yang ditujukan padaku, segera aku mengambil kertas itu dan membaca nya dengan malas .

"_kyuhyun-ah istirahatlah,semalam suhu tubuhmu demam sekali, kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, kami mohon maaf karena tidak bisa menemanimu , oh yaa , untuk sarapanmu sudah disiapkan khusus untukmu ada di meja makan, itu bubur khusus yang dibuatkan wookie untukmu dan obatmu juga sudah tersedia disitu, istirahatlah dan jangan lupa minum obatmu .. saranghaeyo kyuuuu ^^ -hyung-hyungmu-"_

"hhhhaaahhhh .. mereka benar2 meninggalkanku disini sendirian" ..

Sepanjang hari aku menghabiskan waktu sendirian di dorm yang luas ini , ingin rasanya aku mencoba menghubungi salah satu hyung-ku ,tapi kurasa itu akan sia-sia karena pasti mereka tidak mungkin menjawab telpon dariku, yyaahh tentunya karena mereka sedang sibuk . Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mata, namun aku tidak bisa karena pusing yang kurasakan cukup mengganggu ,aku hanya bisa terbaring di kasur dan mulai merasa bosan , hingga ku dengar ada langkah kaki yang kurasa tergesa-gesa memasuki dorm ini ,aku pun dengan semangat keluar kamar untuk memastikannya ,daaannn GOTCHA ! benar sekali ada seseorang yang memasuki dorm ini, aku cukup senang karena akhirnya aku tidak sendirian disini .

TAP TAP TAP …

"kyu .. kamu sudah bangun ? bagaimana dengan keadaanmu ? sudah baikkah ?" Tanya ryeowook bertubi-tubi seraya tergesa-gesa memasuki kamarnya ..

"hhhmmm hyung , aku merasa bdan aku bosaann dan aku lapaaarrr" rengekku manja ..

"istirahatlah kyu, untuk makanmu sudah aku siapkan pagi tadi, jika sudah dingin bisa kamu hangatkan" jawab ryeowook yang masih sibuk di dalam kamarnya mencari sesuatu yang tampaknya tertinggal

"YAAA HYUNG ! aku ingin makanan yang lain dan dimasakkan olehmu sekarang !" teriak kyu

Seketika ryeowook menghentikkan aktifitasnya yang sedang mencari sesuatu "kyuu, mianhe ,bukannya aku gak mau memasakkan untukmu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar sibuk dan terburu-buru, sekarang kamu istirahatlah ,dan aku berjanji akan memasakkan untukmu tapi tidak sekarang"

Dan saat itu ryeowook melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan kembali aku di dorm ..

Aku benar-benar merasa bosan, sehingga aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekamar dan kuhempaskan tubuhku ini di kasur , aku hanya dapat menatap lampu yang tepat berada di atasku , rasa pusing ini tetap menggelayuti kepalaku , pikiranku pun mulai melayang ..

###

Kurasakan tenggorokan ku kering, kuputuskan untuk bangun dan melangkah keluar kamar untuk mengambil segelas minum. Saat kubuka pintu kamar, kulihat ada sesosoknamja yang sedang duduk di sofa, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, karena posisinya yang membelakangiku, kucoba mendekati namja itu untuk menghapus rasa penasaranku .

"aahhhhh kyyuuuuu.." ucapnya seraya memelukku erat

Aku hanya terdiam sambil mengerjapkan mataku, aku sulit untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi .. "bogoshipooo kyuuu, aku kira tak ada orang di dorm ini,aku piker semuanya sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan kalian masing-masing, jadi kuputuskan untuk menunggu kalian diruangan ini" ucapnya panjang lebar tetap dengan memelukku

Aku masih tidak dapat mencerna dengan apa yang baru saja aku alami, terlalu mengejutkan bagiku ,apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi ? ,tapi kurasa tidak, aku merasakan pelukan namja ini ,benar-benar begitu nyata. "ki.. .kibum hyung ? benarkah ini kibum hyung ?" akhirnya tanyaku padanya

"aaiissshhh .. kamu ini bicara apa ? jelas-jelas ini aku ,kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku eoh ?"tanyanya seraya melepas pelukannya dan kembali terduduk di sofa

"aahh mianhe hyung, aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku tak mungkin melupakanmu, ta..taa,,pii a.. ….." …

"ahhh sudahlah kyu, yang pasti saat ini aku sudah disini kembali, aku sudah kembali' ucapnya meyakinkanku

"maksudmu ?" tanyaku bingung

"pabbo ! tentu saja aku memutuskan untuk kembali bergabung dengan kalian, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian merasa terbebani karena pemberitaan-pemberitaan yang menyudutkan kalian" jelas kibum padaku

Tanpa kusadari sebuah senyuman merekah di bibirku, aku tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagiaku.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi, aku segera menghampiri arah suara , ku buka pintu dorm dan tiba-tiba seorang namja dihadapanku ini memelukku dengan erat, aku sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan namja ini, aku tidak sempat melihat dengan jelas siapa namja yang sedang memelukku ini.

"kyuuuuu.. bogoshipoooo ..bogoshipooo .."ujarnya seraya mengeratkan pelukannya

"hhh..hheee..hheeii lleeppaassshh aku sulit untuk bernafaaasshh .."ucapku terbata-bata karna namja ini memelukku sangat erat

"aahh ..mianhee kyuu "ujarnya seraya melepaskan pelukannya "kyuu .. aku merindukanmu,sangat merindukanmu .."

"hhhyyyyuuuu…hhyyuuuunnngg .."ucapku terbata-bata

"iyaa benar ,aku hyungmu kyu" ..

"hhyyuuu .hhhyyuunggg itu kah kamu ? benarkah hankyung hyung ?" tanyaku penuh rasa heran

"iya benar aku hankyung hyungmu" jawabnya

"aahh hyyuuuuuunnnggg nado bogoshipoooooo ." ucapku seraya memeluknya erat, tak kusadari mataku mulai berkaca-kaca, yyaahhh aku mulai menangis , namun ini tangisan bahagiaku.

Aku dan kedua hyung-ku ini banyak bercerita tentang masa-masa diman kami tidak bersama, kita bertiga benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia yang kita rasakan sehingga sesekali aku mataku ini tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Lengkap rasanya jika saat ini ada kangin hyung juga, impian kami untuk berkumpul lagi terwujud, namun saat ini kangin hyung sedang menjalani kewajiban Negara ,yyyaaahhhh tapi aku yakin saat ini kita hanya tinggal menunggu kepulangan kangin hyung sehingga kami kembali ber-13 ,aaaaahhhhhhh aku sungguh merasa senang bahkan sangat senang , ingin rasanya aku segera menghubungi hyung-ku yang lain untuk memberikan kabar gembira ini, tapi ku urungkan niatku ini, karena aku ingin memberikan kejutan kepada mereka .

KKKKRRRIIIIEEETTTTTT ..  
TAP TAP TAP ..

Terdengar pintu dorm terbuka, aku segera berlari menghampiri pintu.

"aaahhhh hyuuunnggg akhirnya kaliaannn kembaliiii" ucapku dengan nada gembira

"kamu tampak bahagia sekali kyu ?bagaimana dengan kedaanmu ?" Tanya eunhyuk hyung padaku

"sepanjang hari ini aku sangat mencemaskanmu, kamu baik-baik saja kan ?demam mu sudah turun kan ?" sela sungmin hyung padaku seraya menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahiku.

Aku hanya tersenyum penuh arti dank u anggukkan kepalaku mengisyaratkan kalau aku baik-baik saja ,lalu ku tarik tangan mereka berdua, hamper membuat mereka terjatuh, namun aku tak memperdulikannya karena aku terlalu antusias untuk memberikan kejutan kepada mereka.

"YA YA YA ! kamu mau apa KYU !" teriak eunhyuk hyung padaku namun aku tak menghiraukannya .

Sampai di ruang tengah akupun menghentikan langkahku dan melepaskan tangan eunhyuk hyung dan sungmin hyung tepat didepan hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung. Terlihat sekali raut wajah tak percaya yang ditunjukkan oleh eunhyuk hyung dan sungmin hyung ketika melihat dua namja yang kehadirannya sangat dinanti , dengan air mata yang berlinang eunhyuk hyung menghampiri kibum hyung dan hankyung hyung dan memeluk mereka dengan erat , sungmin hyung pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti eunhyuk hyung. Eunhyuk hyung tak henti-hentinya menangis yang kurasa itu adalah tangisan bahagia, sekalipun sungmin hyung tidak pernah terliat menangis tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa membendung air mata bahagianya. Aku tersenyum melihat mereka ,dan aku pun menangis, sungguh ini tangisan bahagia yang pernah aku rasakan, aku mendekati mereka yang masih berpelukan dan akupun ikut dalam pelukan itu .

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki dan percakapan beberapa orang yang aku yakini itu adalah para hyung-ku yang lainnya, yyaahhh dan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah leeteuk, heechul,siwon,shindong,ryeowook,donghae dan yesung , aku sengaja tak menghampiri mereka, kubiarkan mereka agar melihat sendiri kejutan ini.

"kkyyuuuuuu .. kami pulaaaannngggg" teriak hyung-ku yang tak lain adalah hyung yang paling aku hormati 'leeteuk hyung'

"aiissshhhh anak evil itu tidak sopan sekali ,tidak menjawab panggilan hyung nya" dumel heechul hyung yang terdengar sampai ruang tengah ini karena dia cukup berteriak

"tenanglaaahh ..mungkin dia sedang istirahat" ujar shindong menenangkan heechul

Langkah mereka terdengar semakin dekat ke ruangan dimana kami sedang berkumpul.

Saat mereka tiba didepan kami, serentak mereka menghentikan langkahnya, sontak mereka teriak histeris tak percaya dengan hadirnya kibum hyung dan hankyung hyung diruangan ini, mereka berlari menghampiri kami dan memeluk kami, air mata bahagia tumpah di ruangan ini, tapi senyumku mulai menghilang saat aku lihat leeteuk hyung hanya berdiri terpaku di depan kami, dia tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun, hanya leeteuk hyung yang tidak berlari untuk memeluk hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung, perasaanku mulai kacau melihat leeteuk hyung yang tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"hyung, mereka kembali, kibum hyung dan hankyung telah kembali" ucapku pada leeteuk hyung yang masih berdiri terpaku didepan kami

Tak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari leeteuk hyung, melihat keadaan seperti ini hyungku yang lain mulai melepas pelukan mereka.

Tetap tak ada jawaban dari leeteuk hyung, dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya , dia mulai menitikkan air matanya, tati tetap dengan diam seribu bahasanya.

Siwon hyung mencoba bangkit untuk menghampirinya, dirangkulnya leeteuk hyung oleh siwon hyung.

"hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja ?" Tanya siwon hyung hati-hati

Leeteuk hyung tetap tak member jawaban, dia hanya menoleh kearah siwon hyung dan setelah iu kembali menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH HH .."teriak leeteuk hyung sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat .. terdengar sangat jelas suara leeteuk hyung begitu parau, tangisan dia semakin menjadi , kami semua sontak kaget mendengar teriakan leeteuk hyung.

Terlihat ryeowook hyung dan eunhyuk hyung mulai menangis, yang aku yakini kali ini bukanlah tangisan bahagia, aku mulai kehilangan suka cita di ruangan ini.

"siapa kalian ? kenapa kalian disiniiiiiiii ?" teriak leeteuk hyung parau

Aku tercekat mendengar pernyataan leeteuk hyung, sungguh rasanya sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan leeteuk hyung barusan.

"HYUNG ! apa maksudmu ?" ucap heechul hyung penuh emosi

"leeteuk hyung, ada apa denganmu ?bercandamu sungguh tidak menyenangkan"sela shindong hyung yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya

Tak banyak yang dilakukan olah hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung, mereka hanya menundukkan kepalanya, melihat semua itu donghae hyung hanya dapat memeluk kibum hyung dan hankyung hyung.

"hyung, aku yakin ini bukan leeteuk hyung , aku yakin ini bukanlah dirimu" ujar yesung hyung

"seharusnya kalian tidak usah kembali, kalian sudah meninggalkan kami, tanpa memikirkan perasaan kami, terutama perasaanku sebagai pemimpin kalian disini" .. ….. "sekarang kalian seenaknya kembali kesini HAH ?" lanjut leeteuk hyung dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"HYUNG! Bukankah kamu selalu menantikan kehadiran mereka ? bukankah ini yang kita inginkan ?" Tanya donghae hyung dengan air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya

"kalian tidak mengerti perasaanku, begitu banyak beban dan tanggung jawabku, aku begitu menjaga kebersamaan kitatapi dengan seenanknya kibum memutuskan untuk hiatus dalam jangka waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan, hankyung tiba-tiba meninggalkan kita tanpa pernah bercerita sedikit pun masalahnya padaku,setiap super show yang kami jalani, aku dan kalian selalu menganggap bahwa kami 13, tapi kenyataannya itu TIIDDAAAAKKKK ! itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan bagiku, dan sekarang dengan seenaknya kalian kembali HAH ?" ujar leeteuk hyung panjang lebar dan penuh penekanan di setiap pernyataannya.

"hyung, sandiwara apa yang kamu lakukan ? mengapa kamu berubah ? ..HYUNG! kita akan berkumpul kembali" ujar sungmin hyung meyakinkan leeteuk

"AARRRGGHHHHHH .." teriak leeteuk hyung ….. "aku sudah begitu lelah, sesungguhnya aku sudah tidak sanggup dengan semua ini, aku memang bukanlah leader yang baik, kurasa aku tidak bisa meneruskan sebagai 'LEETEUK' , aku akan kembali menjadi 'PARK JUNGSOO' kuharap kalian tetap bersama super junior, maafkan aku , aku harus pergi" ujar leeteuk hyung sambil perlahan meninggalkan dorm

Aku dan para hyung-ku sontak kaget mendengar pernyataan leeteuk hyung, terlihat shindong, siwon dan donghae mengejar leeteuk hyung yang sudah meninggalkan dorm, rasanya aku ingin mengejarnya, tapi rasa sakit di kepala ini kembali kurasakan dan kurasakan suhu tubuhku yang meningkat , aku mencoba memaksakan diri untuk berdiri dan mengejar leeteuk hyung, saat aku berdiri kurasakan lemas di bagian kakiku, aku jatuh berlutut di lantai dan setelah itu entah apa yang kurasakan, aku sulit mengingatnya ..

###

Ku buka mataku, begitu samar, ku kerjapkan mataku, kuedarkan pandanganku dan ternyata aku berada di kamarku, kulihat para hyungku tepat berada disampingku yang tengah berbaring.

"kyuu, kamu telah bangun, kami semua sangat mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar leeteuk hyung seraya menempelkan punggung tangan nya di dahiku

"hhyyuunngg, aku senang kamu telah kembali, aku senang hyung memutuskan untuk kembali kesini, jangan pernah tinggalkan kami, kami sangat membutuhkanmu" ujarku lirih dengan air mata yang tak kuduga sudah jatuh membasahi pipiku.

"heeyy, apa yang kamu bicarakan ?mengapa kamu menangis ?" Tanya leeteuk hyung dengan raut wajah bingung

"hyung, dimana kibum hyung dan hankyung hyung ? mengapa aku tidak melihatnya disini ?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan leeteuk hyung tadi.

"kyu, apa yang sedang kamu bicarakan ?" Tanya sungmin hyung padaku

"kalian ini kenapa ?kita akan berkumpul kembali hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung telah kembali, apa kalian tidak mengingat saat kalian pulang, hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung sudah ada di dorm ini !" ucapku frustasi

"kyu, aku tak mengerti ucapanmu, tadi pagi ketika aku kembali meninggalkanmu di dorm ini setelah aku mengambil sesuatu ,aku memutuskan untuk kembali dan memasakkan masakan untukmu, karena aku tidak tega melihatmu yang sedang sakit dan merengek padaku, dan aku lihat kamu sudah terbaring dikasur, aku mencoba untuk membangunkanmu, tapi kamu tidak bangun dan suhu tubuhmu sangat panas sekali sampai kamu terus mengigau dan aku memutuskan untuk menghubungi yang lainnya untuk membatalkan kegiatan dan kembali ke dorm" ucap ryeowook panjang lebar

"sesaat wookie menelpon kami, kami langsung menunda beberapa kegiatan kami dan kembali ke dorm karena kami mengkhawatirkanmu" tambah donghae menjelaskan padaku ..

Beberapa saat aku hanya terdiam, aku berusaha memutar otakku sehingga aku sadari bahwa semua itu adalah mimpi, yyaah benar , sesaat wookie hyung pergi setelah mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, aku mencoba untuk kembali tertidur karena sakit yang menghujam kepalaku ini kembali terasa, dan mungkin saat itu aku mulai mengiggau dan bermimpi.

Semua itu terasa nyata bagiku, hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung kembali bersama kami, itu rasanya sangat nyata, tangisan bahagia , pelukan hangatmereka begitu sangat nyata, hingga kejadian dimana leeteuk hyung berteriak, menangis dan pergi, itu benar-benar seperti nyata, aku bersyukur ketika leeteuk hyung berteriak, menangis dan pergi itu adalah mimpi, tapi aku sedih ketika mengingat bahwa hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung kembali itu hanya halusinasiku saja ..Aku tak kuasa menahan air mataku, kupandangi para hyung-ku satu per satu dan kuceritakan semua mimpiku yang terasa sangat nyata bagiku.

Kali ini tak hanya aku yang menangis, para hyung-ku ikut menangis, aku dapat merasakan apa yang mereka harapkan , sama halnya sepertiku kalau mereka menginginkan saat hankyung hyung dan kibum hyung kembali itu adalah kejadian nyata.

Saat aku mulai merasa tenang, terlihat leeteuk hyung menundukkan kepalanya, dia menangis dalam diam.

"aaa..aaakk..aakkuu tidak seperti itu, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kalian, kembalinya kibum dan hankyung itu adalah harapan terbesarku, aa..aakk..aakkuuu…"ujar leeteuk hyung yang terus menangis sehingga tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya, dia terus menundukkan keplalanya.

Heechul yang tepat berada disamping leeteuk hyung langsung menariknya kedalam pelukannya dan diikuti oleh ryeowook, siwon, donghae, yesung, eunhyuk, sungmin, shindonng dan aku pun beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan segera memeluk hyung-hyungku itu

"hyung, aku tahu benar siapa leeteuk hyung, hyung tidak akan mungkin seperti itu" ujar donghae hyung menenangkan

"hapuslah air matamu hyung, karena leeteuk hyung dalam mimpinya kyu itu bukanlah leeteuk hyungnya kami" sambung siwon

"saat ini kami memang tidak 13 , tapi sampai kapanpun kami akan tetap 13, aku yakin pasti aka nada saatnya kita kembali 13, walaupun bukan diatas stage tapi aku yakin 13 itu pasti kembali" ujar leeteuk hyung antusias..

Senyuman mulai terlihat dari bibir para hyung-ku, aku kembali merasakan suka cita di ruangan ini..

Aku dan para hyung-ku yang lain sangat senang mendengar pernyataan leeteuk hyung, serempak kami memeluk leeteuk hyung lagi

-END-

**One shoot pertamanya author niihhhh ^^ ..**

**Seriusan yyaahhh waktu bikin ff ini author bener2 megap2 , berulang kali tarik nafaaaasssssss ! beneraaaaannnnnnlllaaaahhhhh h author pengen lihat oppadeul kembali 13 ..**

**13 + 2 = 1 yyeeaaayyyyy ^_^ ..**

**Ayooo readeerrrrr minta ripiiiiiiuuuuuuu nya , aku ingin tahu kesan kalian sama ff ini ..**

**Gomawoooo *bow***


End file.
